


like a real man

by nante



Series: steve rogers is a cuck [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cuckolding, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, cuckold steve rogers, hides face in shame, i love porn, its 4am, not really - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nante/pseuds/nante
Summary: There are two people in his life that Tony holds close to his heart.One is the man who can relentlessly fuck him senseless and ruin him with a fervent sense of depravity.The other is his husband.





	like a real man

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how my brain produced this but here it is. any mistakes are my own.

There are two people in his life that Tony holds close to his heart.

One is the man who can relentlessly fuck him senseless and ruin him with a fervent sense of depravity.

The other is his husband.

Flat-out and bare, there is nothing wrong with Tony’s relationship with his husband. He loves Steve very much, and he knows the feeling is healthily mutual between them. It’s why he’s spending his morning with Steve in their bedroom—like any normal couple would—getting driven into their mattress like a wanton whore.

The only slight abnormality might possibly be that Tony is three meters away from Steve, who has been sitting across the room, stroking his cock since he got up half an hour prior to Tony’s own bleary-eyed rise from bed.

It had been too early for Bucky to show up on his own, so Steve had evidently been thinking with his dick and told Bucky to swing by, if the home video they’d made last week playing on the television was anymore of an indication.

_Tony remembers that night perfectly. He’d been sleeping when Steve had invited Bucky over in a similar fashion to now—with one hand on his dick and his phone in the other—following the invite had been an abrupt awakening and a recorded session of him being thoroughly plowed against the headboard._

So that’s how he wakes up, with porn of himself blaring from the television and one nude James Barnes seated on the edge of his bed.

“I’m gonna take you apart, darling.” Bucky is crawling towards him as soon as he sits up straight.

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet, but this _—_ this is okay too.” Tony eyes the television from around Bucky’s looming figure, and he doesn’t get any other words out before he’s being lifted and groped.

“Make him look at it.” Steve grunts from across the room, and within seconds Tony’s jaw is being squeezed, his head jutted out uncomfortably towards the screen.

Tony blinks a few times slowly, and his cock begins to harden simultaneously alongside his processing of the situation.

He’s suddenly very awake when he feels Bucky’s teeth grinding around his earlobe.

“Look at that,” Bucky whispers into his ear, “you see how much of fucking slut you are? You look like a rentboy. An amateur pornstar.”

Staring at the screen, Tony lets his eyes glaze over until only moving blurry silhouettes are visible. He knows Steve’s eyes are on him, but with the way Bucky is squeezing his jaw, he can’t stop an embarrassing string of drool from sliding down his chin. The spit hits Bucky’s arm and Tony flinches slightly before the slap comes—a quick one to his cheek that spreads his saliva across his chin.

Tony whines at the wet, sticky, stinging feeling as he reaches for his cock, and he knows how this goes, how Bucky gets when his thoughts are nothing but lewd and demanding, so it’s no surprise to him that he doesn’t get much stroking in before his arms are pulled above his head and Bucky is gesturing for him to lay back.

“Open.”

That’s all Tony needs before he’s got two fingers pinching his nostrils shut. Bucky uses one hand to hold his body up as he moves upward to push his cock into Tony’s now open mouth. It’s a familiar taste, and this is a familiar event.

Tony still knows he’ll have a sore throat for the rest of the day.

Bucky wastes no time with shoving himself down Tony’s throat, and Tony immediately gags and moves his hands to hold onto Bucky’s waist. Having something to hold makes it easier when Bucky begins his relentless pounding.

Tony loves choking on it. He loves the sensual feeling of his own sticky saliva sliding out of his mouth around Bucky’s cock and down his face, of his throat being violated, the feeling of Bucky’s wet cock depriving him of air and the discomfort of not being able to control the situation keeps his body lax and his dick stiff.

Tony gags and chokes as Bucky pushes in with a twitch and holds himself there, Tony’s nose against his navel, for a few moments before pulling out completely. He wipes his wet cock across Tony’s face with a groan before lifting himself up.

Tony’s coughs are slightly louder than the underlying noise of the porn on the television and the steady slapping sound of Steve masturbating from the other side of the room.

As soon as Bucky’s fingers are off of his nose, Tony takes a deep breath, his eyes rolling back as he slides his hands up his body to rest on his chest. He knows he looks like a mess by now, with his unruly combination of bedhead, a freshly fucked throat, and his reddened, spit covered face.

Bucky only allows him a brief moment of serenity, not long enough to stop breathing heavily, before his arms are yanked away from his chest and used to pull him up and then turn him around. He has even less time to gather coherent thoughts before his face is shoved into Steve’s pillow and Bucky is on his knees between Tony’s legs, spreading them apart until Tony feels an ache from the sudden stretch.

He hears Bucky spit on his cock, and shivers as he slides his hands under Steve’s pillow and breathes in the scent of his husband--his husband who will never be able to slap him in the face without a subsequent chuckle, his husband who will never be able to push him down and make him choke on cock, his husband who will never be able to fuck him like a real man.

Tony turns his head to the side to get a glimpse of Steve, who is unsurprisingly staring right back at him. His spouse’s face is red, and his lithe, pale body looks impossibly smaller in the cushioned chair he’s sitting in. Tony momentarily lets his eyes drop from Steve’s eyes to his slow moving hand, but he doesn’t get much staring in before he can feel the pressure of Bucky’s cock slowly sliding into his ass, and Bucky is suddenly yanking his head back by tugging on his hair, which breaks his eye contact with Steve.

“How ‘bout you make some noise for me.” Bucky tugs a bit harder at his hair, and Tony obliges, his breathy panting turning into whorish whines and wet moans in turn as Bucky lets go of his hair to instead swipe a hand down on his ass, harsh and fast. A stinging handprint leaves its mark and sets a plump red spot for each slap that follows.

Bucky brings down his hand again and again. Tony curls his toes and cries out.

Steve’s pillow is stained with tears.

“Bucky!” Tony gasps, his voice muffled by the fabric of the pillow case.

He can’t see the grin on Bucky’s face, but he can hear Steve’s hitched breath and the sound of him sliding out of the chair and padding over to the two of them.

Seconds later, Steve is on his knees in front of Tony’s face.

And when Steve places a hand on his damp cheek, Tony looks at him again, teary eyes glazed over as he tries hard to focus on Steve’s irises--only it’s increasingly difficult to see straight when he’s got Bucky’s thick cock in his ass jerking him closer to the headboard with each thrust.

Steve holds his face there for a moment, as if he’s going to kiss him.

Instead he pushes his hips forward, presses his dick to Tony’s cheek bone, and cums on his face--small moans and a visible shudder leave Steve’s body.

Tony is too busy being thoroughly rawed to wipe it from his face. He stares at Steve’s thigh when his spouse sits down and begins to stroke his hair.

Steve is still watching, Tony knows, so he takes a moment to lick the salty substance that’s smeared nearest to his mouth. Like any good husband would, he knows Steve likes it when he swallows, and he’s a good husband.

And it’s mutual. Steve leans down to kiss him, and Tony, red faced and teary-eyed, finds no trouble in kissing right back. It’s an uncomfortable position for both of them, and Bucky must notice, because the speed of the thrusts increase. Tony is being driven down against the mattress now, his bare cock roughly, almost uncomfortably so, rubbing against the sheets.

With Steve beginning to tongue into his mouth, he can do no more but let himself fall apart.

Tony reaches his climax and pulls away from Steve to moan Bucky’s name into the sheets.

_There is nothing wrong with Tony’s relationship with his husband._

**Author's Note:**

> now that i've written this all i can think about is bucky being a homewrecker. someone please stop me.


End file.
